Safe Return
by Silverchief
Summary: How do you tell the people you loved that you werent dead... And that you are back. Emily has returned, what will happen now?...
1. Reinstated

**Summary-****On****an**** average ****day****their job pushed them to the limit. What happens when Emily's and Reid's limit is reached… Emily has been back for 2 months since Ian Doyle, will everything go back to the way it was?**

Time. That is what she thought she all needed. What it would take to go back to feeling safe. Time only seemed to make it worse.

The nightmares where still there haunting her every sleeping and waking hour. Him. That was all she dreamed about. Ian Doyle. He had been dead for over two months now. She told herself that it was all in her head, he was long gone now. She should feel some reassurance from this but she didn't.

She had come back to the BAU, she had been in Agent Hotchner's office early that morning. JJ and him where the only ones that knew that she was alive, hiding in Italy , when Doyle had been after her. She had been in hiding for over 7 months, when he had found her finally in a rundown hotel. It had been a fight to the death with Doyle been defeated.

She had been reinstated immediately that morning, JJ had walked in knowing she was there and hugged her. Emily had on a hooded jacket with the hood up.

The rest of the team had been staring at the hooded figure in Hotchner's office wondering who it was. They would have never guessed that it was their beloved Emily. That she had returned to them. Because they thought she was dead.

JJ left Aaron's office, and walked into the bullpen. " There will be a meeting in the conference room in 10." She said.

"JJ, who is that in Hotchner's office" asked Agent Rossi.

"You will be meeting our new team member. That is what the meeting is about. We also have a new case in Texas. As for the new member you will just have to meet her yourself."…

… What you think? Click the review button to tell me what you think, or what needs improving . Thank you for reading. …


	2. Confrence Room

Ten minutes later…

The team had all gathered inside the conference room. With the exception of JJ and Emily. They were waiting behind the door where no one could see them. Emily was getting nervous just standing there, she started pacing along the window, lucky for her the blind was down and no one could see her. Yet. She thought in her mind. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

JJ noticed her starting to get worried, she walked over to her and grabbed her arm lightly. "Hey, there is nothing to worry about. Everything will go along smoothly, they will all be glad your back."

"But they all think I'm dead JJ. What if they think you are just playing a joke on them? Or if they hate me for running off on they like that and lying? What am I going to do if they hate me? I don't think I could take them hating me for wanting to protect them." Emily replied fear evident on her voice.

JJ could understand where her fear was coming from but tried to reassure her. "Emmy listen to me and listen good. They are like your family, yes they might be upset that you ran off and lied to PROTECT them. But they all care about you, they will love you no matter what you have done Emily. Just breath and relax, soon you will all be back together again. And you will feel so much better. I promise."

Emily started to take long deep breathes trying to calm her heavily beating heart. She knew JJ was right but she kept running every bad turnout in her mind. Finally, she was cooled down enough to think straight. Then Hotch said "JJ, would you both come in now please."

Meanwhile…

In the conference room…

Reid's POV

He could see it in everyone's eyes. They were upset about having Emily being replaced. She had always had been a special part of their small family. He liked remembering her smiling when they all went out to eat. Or when they had a party at Hotch's house, for Jack's birthday and she brought Jack the best present he called it. When he received a picture album of not only Jack's late mother but of the entire team, and the places they had been on cases.

It sometimes hurt him inside to remember, what she looked like. When he would walk by her desk he would stop and just imagine her there arguing with Morgan over a joke. Or laughing with JJ as she came down the stairs. Though she always has a seriousness about her that suggested that she was hiding something. But she never told them , any of them. That was until they found out about Ian Doyle. That man, brought feelings of hate from Reid that he never knew he could feel. Reid blamed him for Emily's death.

At night Ian haunted all of their dreams. Though none would ever admit it. They knew Garcia had it the worst. She had accidentally fallen asleep at her computed during a late night case. Morgan had walked in on her screaming for Emily, with Hotch. Hotch had left feeling traces of guilt, but no one knew that they just believed that he didn't know how to deal with crying people.

No one knew that she was alive. They had all silently wished it for the longest time after she died. But they knew all deep down that she wouldn't return to them now. She was six feet under.

Hotch coming through the door broke him from his thoughts. He looked like he was fighting some odd internal battle. Hotch sat at the head of the table and started talking. Reid thought it weird that he start without JJ. But he listened still. " Hello, today we have a case in Texas, 7 woman where found lying at different locations on the side of highway 35 south heading to Waco from Dallas. They all appear to have nothing in common. They are found one week apart from each other."

Rossi interrupted before he could continue. "Then why are we just hearing about this now? I mean seven murders that must have raised red flags when it first started."

Morgan imputed after Rossi finished. " Yea. I mean why are we just hearing about it now there must be some reason."

Hotch started again. " I'm sure that there is a good reason for the delay of response. But I have had no contact with the police there, so I have no idea what is going on. Strauss just handed me the report on the way out of her office after our meeting. She said it was important to get started right away. That we would have to show her new arrival how to work the scene.?

Garcia stated over the TV screen where she had been listening the entire time. " Hold up there. Did you just say STRAUSS new arrival? Who would that be, and what does her arrival have to do with us?

Hotch realized that the next few words out of his mouth would change the atmosphere of the room completely. He sighed deeply. "Strauss has filled Emily's position on the team. Before you all start talking all at once hear me out. She knows what she is doing. She has been around this type of atmosphere before. So please try to be nice. I have met her and I think that you will all get along just fine. Just let her speak first before you all bomb her with questions. Garcia you should come in through the front door of the conference room to be here. I have a feeling that you might want to when it all goes crazy."

Hotch waited until Garcia reached the room and sat down before continuing. " She has been through a very rough time these past several months so I suggest you are nice to her and please for all our sakes one question at a time. Okay?"

Everyone nodded.

Hotch seemed somewhat relieved from what Reis could tell. " JJ would you both come in now please." A JJ came in through the door with Emily silence reined.

-Sorry it took so long to write more. Was very busy. My sister had some hand surgery to remove 4 tumors in one hand. Will write more soon I promise. Already started chapter three. If you want you can write ideas for my story in your reviews. Thanks for reading. Till next time.


	3. Meeting Again

Previous…

Hotch seemed somewhat relieved from what Reis could tell. "JJ would you both come in now please." A JJ came in through the door with Emily silence reined.

Emily's Point of view…

As she and JJ walked in she could see it on everyone's faces. The shock, the disbelief that she was still alive. That she wasn't buried six feet under the ground that they saw her put in all that time ago.

She tried to read their faces. Garcia's quickly turned to one of disbelief to excitement. She had tears running down her face out of joy, Emily thought. She knew that Garcia would accept her faster than the others; she was always Garcia's baby in some ways. She had missed Garcia's constant talking on the phone, how she always thought ahead of the team like she knew the future.

Next she saw Morgan's face, he was still ruggedly handsome, but you could now see the lines starting to show on his face. He looked older, wiser, but still cocky in his own way. Morgan had an upset expression on his face, but Emily could see the love there. She had always been like a sister to him, they had hung out and got a beer on the weekends that they weren't on call, or doing a case.

Next was Rossi, he had more silver hair now than the last time she had seen him. He looked like he had gotten more in shape, but you could see the lines under his eyes, probably from working so late. He had always been like they father figure she wanted and needed. He was always there when you were down, and needed some help back up. They usually worked together; their minds were somewhat on the same wavelength.

And last was Reid. No, it was Spencer. While she was gone she had worried especially about him. He always was unsure of himself, always looking for guidance. She could see it is his eyes. The disbelief, the longing, the pain. Oh how she wanted to end his pain, she just couldn't stand it. She wouldn't admit it even to herself but she had fallen in love with him a while back. She had only realized it in the back of her mind when she was on the run from...Doyle. She had probably been in love with him before that, he had charmed him way into her heart. With all the facts, and quotes, and the mind. She loved how his mind could find almost any solution instantly. She knew he would be the hardest to get reacquainted with. She could feel him shutoff any emotion from her. His face and position were blank. She couldn't read him at all.

And then she spoke up.

Reid's point of view

He was so shocked to see her. He felt pain trying to believe that she was standing there. That she was alive.

She was alive.

Alive

Alive.

ALIVE.

He felt his body calm for some reason looking at her. His position and face he knew were unreadable, he could tell by the look on his face. Her face looked softer now. It was the way she looked in this light he guessed. She looked a lot less worried than the last time he had seen her, when they had rescued her.

He was distracted when Emily spoke for the first time. "Hello everyone."

Garcia looked like she was having a heart attack. Then when he least expected it she jumped out of her chair and ran to hug Emily almost knocking her over. She was crying he could tell, Garcia. Emily looked calm like she expected it. But he could see it in her eyes, she felt reassured, that she was alive, that she had escaped hell and had returned with a fire that would have anyone running if they saw her.

"Oh my baby is back, my baby." Garcia said still crying.

"Emily you're alive." Said Morgan, exasperated.

"Yea alive and breathing." Responded Emily. Reid heard her say "Again" under her breath. He was sure no one else heard her.

Rossi recovered faster than anyone. "Good to have you back Prentiss. I hope you had a lovely trip to Paris while you were gone." Everyone was shocked. But Emily didn't look surprised. She looked even happy.

"Glad to be home Rossi. How did the rest of your vacation go after I left?"

"Quite well in fact I remember your mother saying. The best vacation ever. Her words not mine you know your mother. How she can be." Said Rossi with that flashback look in his eyes…

Hey sorry for the delay. I have totally lost track of everything. This I swear is the one thing that keeps me sane is reading all these stories. Hope you are still out there. Review me or post ideas you want in the stories, or just tell me how you think it was. Honest opinions only please. If I did bad please tell me.

Hope you all have a great time till the next time I write. Already about to post chapter 4 to make up for lost time.

-Silver Chief-


	4. Home in His Arms

Previous…

"Quite well in fact I remember your mother saying. The best vacation ever. Her words not mine you know your mother. How she can be." Said Rossi with that flashback look in his eyes…

Emily's Point of View

She knew everyone in the room had been shocked by the revelation that Rossi had known that she had been alive and well hidden in Paris. What shocked them even more was that apparently he was with her mother. Elizabeth Prentiss had almost given a beating to Emily when she had seen her. But instead she had just rejoiced.

They had accidently bumped into her when she was getting coffee at her favorite restaurant. Emily had never seen her mother cry but there she was crying like she hadn't ever seen her daughter in forever. But Emily knew the truth she really hadn't. Her mother never even knew about Doyle really. She hadn't even known anything was wrong with Emily. They had never been on good terms throughout Emily's life. But then when her mother had hugged her for the first time she could remember Emily felt at home. Loved.

Rossi had known since her second month gone, that she was alive and in Paris. He had secretly been dating Ambassador Prentiss for almost 3 years. Emily had known she had walked in on them once; she couldn't talk to either of them for almost a month without seeing that image. She was happy for both of them though.

When she had seen how they were, happy and in love. She had realized that she loved Reid. The small things he did to make her smile. The randomness of sprouting facts and the small smiles he would give her when they were both in a room. He always would sit next to her she noticed when they were someplace new. Whether it be for a case or a vacation, when the rarely took one the entire team went.

While she had been gone Aaron and JJ had gotten married. Will had left JJ and Henry when she had kicked him out for drinking too much with Henry in the house. Turned out he had been having affairs while she was out of town. Which was almost 4 days a week. Most of the time more usually. Emily had been gone for almost a month at this time. Aaron had told her when he had seen them making out at a restaurant. She had been heartbroken but deep down she had known. Henry had actually been glad when Will had left; Henry told her that he had left him in the house alone a lot. He had never felt safe that was while he called her right as he had gone to bed. Even for a 3 year old he had the mind of a genius. He claimed his "uncle Spence" had helped him. Henry and Jack had gotten along as well as brothers, even though they look alike. Jack played the older brother part so well, even with a small age difference between them.

JJ and Aaron had a fast romance; they had secretly liked each other for a long while. They had gotten married 3 months after they started dating. JJ had fallen pregnant 2 weeks after the wedding she had heard from JJ herself. Neither of them knew she was so fertile. Now she was almost 2 and half months pregnant. You could see the glow around her, but she was barely even showing.

Garcia was still standing by her side. Now it was Morgan's chance to hug her. He got up and swung her around. He had really missed her. He was not the same since she left. He had actually started to settle down. He was engaged to a girl he had met after work for a drink. He called her his savior. The matched each other perfectly. When she was set down and everyone had hugged her but Reid, she looked over at him in his chair.

Emily had known that many people had left him in his life. For example, Elle, Gideon, and he had put his mother in an institute when he was only a teenager in college. He had been alone most of his life. He had started to fall for her she knew, right before she left the first time to go after Doyle. She had stopped at his place, she couldn't help herself. He didn't ask what was wrong she knew that he knew what would happen. It had almost killed her inside leaving him that night. They had gone to sleep in his bed. Just holding each other. She hadn't known that he was awake when she left at two in the morning. When she had heard that he was only talking to henry when he went to visit his godson. She had cried. He had told her once that he had thought that she was going to be a great mother; they had taken Henry and Jack out that day to the park. It was one of their favorite memories.

Reid's Point of View

He had wanted to see her one last time as she walked away. He heard her say goodbye and felt her kiss him on the cheek. He had cried himself to sleep that night wanting her to return but knowing that she would keep herself safe.

He stood up slowly. Everyone in the room was looking at them. They had always had chemistry but everyone knew that their well kept hidden feelings where one day going to get the best of them. Emily took a step forward, not taking her eyes off Reid. Everyone stepped back and gave them more space not saying a word.

They both reached for each other at the same time. Reid picked her up by the waist and held her to him tighter than ever. Emily just held him and cried into his chest. He put his head on hers and thanked whatever god there was. She was home to him.


	5. Case Texas

Previously…

They both reached for each other at the same time. Reid picked her up by the waist and held her to him tighter than ever. Emily just held him and cried into his chest. He put his head on hers and thanked whatever god there was. She was home to him.

Now.

Emily's POV

She let the tears finally fall onto his chest. She could not remember the last time she had cried but here she was in the arms of the man she loved balling her eyes onto his t-shirt. When she had finished crying she looked up and slowly stepped back from him. He looked so tired then she last remembered him, but knowing her he wouldn't really sleep till everyone was safe.

"Hello Spencer." She said with a sad smile.

"Welcome back home Emily." He had slightly teary eyes. Her leaving had been hard on him but he had started to confide in others. He knew she would have wanted him to. He spent more time with Henry and Jack than ever. They had let him see an entirely different world through their eyes.

They all finally sat down when they realized they still had a case. Hotch was at the head of the table. JJ by his side standing up telling them the new case they had. Penelope had gone back to her office but was on the screen on the room still talking to them. Morgan was sitting across from Hotch next to Emily who was still by Reid's side. Rossi was across from Reid sitting next to Hotch.

Later that day.

After the FBI realized that she was alive; many people had come to say hi and tell them how they missed her. Once it had al calmed down she realized that they were leaving to go to their new case in Texas. She had told the team that she didn't have her overnight bag on her but Reid had disappeared and brought her bag old bag to her from his car. He had said he had always kept it on him. She knew that it had made him feel closer to her that way.

Getting off the plane.

They had decided to go to the hotel first. Tomorrow they would officially take over and start the case. Penelope had stayed at the BAU. JJ and Hotch shared a room down the hall from Morgan's. Rossi had the room across from him. Reid had personally talked to Hotch to get him a room with Emily. Hotch had agreed with some persuading and a pleading look from Reid.

Emily didn't mind, they had shared a room before but she knew that he would want answers, and question her about that last night.

After they ate with the team at the local diner they all headed back to the hotel.

Reid was dressed in only a gray shirt and blue jeans, Emily had already changed into her pj pants. They were the ones Reid had given her the last night they were together before she left.

"Emily I know that you don't want to talk about it but can you please tell me why you stayed with me that night?" She could not ignore his pleading eyes. They both sat on the queen size bed and looked at each other. She got as comfortably as she could cause she knew this would take some time.

Sorry I haven't talked in a while busy with college exams and high school testing at the same time. Hope you likes this short passage will write more soon I promise. Tell me what you want to add or happen and I will see what I can do. Reviews and comments are awesome. Hope you all had a good spring break if you had one.  
>-Silverchief-<p> 


	6. That Night

_Previous…_

Reid was dressed in only a gray shirt and blue jeans, Emily had already changed into her pj pants. They were the ones Reid had given her the last night they were together before she left.

"Emily I know that you don't want to talk about it but can you please tell me why you stayed with me that night?" She could not ignore his pleading eyes. They both sat on the queen size bed and looked at each other. She got as comfortably as she could because she knew this would take some time.

_Now._

Emily's POV

She knew that he was going to ask. Even knowing that she still winced when he said it. She took a deep breath and began.

"I knew that_ he _was back a long time before you all found at. He went to start searching for me when he first broke out of prison. They had told me that he couldn't get out, that it was impossible. He still got out though. When you found out about him I knew that my time was limited before you found out about my past."

She stopped to try to stop herself from crying. His hand caressed her side and she continued.

"He had already found me I just wasn't aware of it till the last minute. That night I knew that I would have to leave. He was in Washington that night. I left early knowing I might be able to catch him off guard. He was out to eat and drink when I arrived there. It took me awhile to start my car when I left you. I couldn't bring myself to really do it. It took me half an hour to convince myself that I would have to leave to protect you. The team too." By now she had tears running down her face.

Spencer picked up a hand and gently wiped her tears off. Even after her tears where gone his hand still lovingly caressed her face.

She looked into his eyes finally to see comfort there. He wouldn't judge her she knew that he didn't do that. He had always the eyes where the portal into the mind. He always loved to look in her eyes she knew. The dark brown he said was always mysterious.

Reid's POV

Her eyes captivated him he couldn't seem to look away. They lay like that for some time. He didn't even remember closing his eyes to sleep.

When he woke up he was laying right beside her still. Her face on his chest, her leg over his. She was sleeping soundlessly. He knew that she didn't have a nightmare because he didn't for the first time since she had left.

He glanced at the clock on the bedside table next to him. It said that it was 7:00 am. He decided to wake her up so they could meet the team for breakfast at their assigned restaurant.

He gently shook her moving the hair out of her face as her eyes slowly opened. She groaned. "Do I have to?"

He gently laughed. "Yes, Emily you have to. We have to meet the team for breakfast."

She complained. "But I don't want to."

"Come on Emily they will have tacos, burritos, and even a full breakfast buffet of other things." He replied with a smile.

"Fine. Just so you know you don't play fair." He chuckled at her response.

He dressed into a gray long sleeve t-shirt and a light jacket. He was wearing wrangler blue jeans. She grabbed one of his shirts from his bag because she was too lazy to put on one of her own. It was green with a large black dragon covering the front of it. Her jeans where gray with a lot of white in some areas.

It filled him with some sort of weird pride when she put on his shirt. He thought she looked perfect in anything but she looked extraordinary in his clothed. When they finished they both grabbed their cards, badges, and guns and headed out to meet the team.

* * *

><p>Thank you all of you that have reviewed. I greatly appriciate it.<p>

_-Silverchief-_


	7. Lie of Hotchner

Previous…

It filled him with some sort of weird pride when she put on his shirt. He thought she looked perfect in anything but she looked extraordinary in his clothed. When they finished they both grabbed their cards, badges, and guns and headed out to meet the team.

Emily's POV

As we headed down to breakfast with the team I noticed that Reid looked better than he did yesterday. He seemed to have finally found peace with something. Probably with her leaving she told herself. When they were in the elevator she didn't notice when Reid grabbed her hand with his. Nor did she notice the stares that the team gave them when they sat down at the restaurant.

When they all finished they headed over to the police station. As they got out of their SUV's they noticed that the police station was quite packed. When they got through security they were led to the Sheriff's Office.

Everyone in the station was staring at them. No only the team, she told herself. She still felt self-conscious about herself after Doyle. Aaron started to introduce the team then breaking her thoughts. "I am Chief Agent SSA Hotchner. This if our liaison adviser, "JJ" Hotchner, my wife. This is SSA Morgan, second in command. And this is SSA Doctor and Mrs. Reid the other members of our team."

Emily was shocked that he lied to everyone, but the team was all hiding the shock well. She then realized that all of the other teams men were staring at her like a piece of meat. When they registered what Hotch had said they all looked jealous and disappointed. They all looked rudely at Reid, but he seemed to not care. He just had his arm around her waist. Her left hand was in her pocket and no one could see his around her waist.

It was a long day. They had started the profile. He was white, in his early forties. Just out of a marriage probably going through divorce with kids. He was killing women who looked like his wife. Blonde, tall, and extremely business like but they had all had at least two children.

The team left around eight to go back to the hotel. After they showered they went out to eat. Hotch gave them an extra set of rings to full the other team. He said that they were for under cover cases but he was uncomfortable with how they were staring at Emily and JJ. That is why he said they were married, when really JJ was married.

They put the rings on; to her it seemed exactly like the type of ring Spencer would give her.

But she wouldn't question Hotch.

They went back to their assigned rooms to get ready for bed. Emily took a shower and got dressed in Spencer's shirt and pair of boxers before lying down in bed when he walked out in a towel. He smirked at her attire and then grabbed his bag to get dressed. He came out in a long pair on plaid purple and gray pj pants.

They spooned each other close that night hoping that it wasn't their last time to.

Sorry about the late update. Had to take college exams. Passed all with an A thought.

Thank you for those of you who left comments. Hope to be righting soon.

-Silverchief-


	8. No Respect

Previous.

They spooned each other close that night hoping that it wasn't their last time to.

Reid's POV

After the team went out to eat breakfast again the team headed over to the sheriff's office. Reid and Emily where again holding hands without realizing it.

Everyone was busy waking around fast but you could still see guys stand around and look at Emily. It mad Reid mad to see them looking like that at her. She was his no one else's. When the chief came out and looked at her that way to Reid lost it.

He grabbed his collar and lifter him against the wall with unsuspected strength. He was fuming. The Officer looked shocked but tried to get down. Other Officers were trying to pull their guns. But the team had already pulled theirs out and pointed them at the other officers.

Reid started to yell." Have you no respect. Don't you pride yourself on it? Yet you look at a MARRIED WOMAN like a piece of meat. My wife is not a piece of meat. I am insulted that you would ever look down on her when she is above you all. She went through hell and back for this country. Survived the loss of a CHILD. TORTURE and many other God awful things."

He continued more calmly. "You don't deserve to ever be in the same room as her. You will apologize for what you have done and leave her alone. That goes for the rest of you or I will personally see to it that each and every one of you loses their job by the end of the week. I have people in high places don't doubt me. My mother-in-law is an Ambassador. I am a genius with an IQ of 187. "

The Officers put their guns away feeling guilty about their actions. The Chief looked to the ground. Reid dropped him to the ground with a thud. The Chief walked over to Emily and said guiltily" I am sorry Mrs. Reid. I never meant you any disrespect. I am greatly disappointed in myself to think such vile thoughts. Please forgive me."

You could see the Ambassador in Emily then. Her pose was of someone higher. Her voice was neutral, but the team could hear the underlying anger. "You have insulted me to the point of belittling. You are married yourself. You have done your wife a great disrespect. I have people in higher places. My mother is the ruthless Ambassador Prentiss. Because of your actions I should have you fired for sexual harassment. Because of your apology I might reconsider. I will give you the verdict when our case is solved and we bring Mrs. Stayton and her baby home. Till then your team better learn some respect. I have a few calls to make. Spencer will you follow me please. Strauss will like to have an update about the case and about the disrespect of this team."

They both left the room with their heads held high. Emily was on the phone with Strauss giving her updates. Strauss had a soft spot for Emily now. You could hear it in her voice. Strauss was pissed with the other team's officers. She told Emily that her mother would be talked to and it would be dealt with. No one messed with her teams.

They rest of the team came out and Emily handed the phone over to Hotch who took it ready to receive orders. HE smiled and thanked Strauss. He told her to send Garcia that she would be needed her in order to find the little girl. Strauss said she would be on the plane on half an hour. She was coming herself with Emily's mother. She was told the news of the fake marriage between Emily and Reid so that they could expect it.

Emily's POV

It was a good feeling when Spencer yelled to protect her. Her gun was drawn the fastest of everyone. She pointed it to one of the other officers. When Spencer was finished and she gave her little speech she felt much better.

After she handed the phone over to Hotch, Reid ran over to her and started to check her for bruises. She let him knowing it would make him feel better to know if she was safe.

Once he had finished he hugged her carefully but tightly to him. She just sighed and thanked him quietly for protecting her. Aaron told them that Strauss and her mother were coming with Garcia.

They headed back into the building to see everything being rearranged to make space for the BAU members. Hotch got their attention when Morgan whistled loudly. "I have received orders from FBI Chief Strauss. We are taking over the Stayton case. She will be arriving in 2 hours along with Ambassador Prentiss and our tech analysis Mrs. Garcia. Please show some respect. Till then we have found a lead and have our case profile we will be ready to present when they arrive. That is all."

2 Hours later.

They arrived in a whirlwind. New officers were standing outside the building, more police where on the streets and a presentation was about to begin. Once everyone was introduced and the case officially taken over order seemed to fill every crevice of the office. Strauss knew how to invoke fear.

Hotch gave off the profile start. "We are looking for a white male in his late thirties early forties'. He will have a car seat in the back of his truck. It will most likely be pink or a light maroon. He will be slightly balding with streaks of gray. He sees himself as the holy one, a saint. He will do whatever it takes to get his child back. He believes that his daughter is the key to all righteousness with the world. He is hallucinating he can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality."

JJ continued. "He will be easily distracted. He will be rubbing his arm like he has a rash. His clothes will be impressive looking but it is all a disguise. He will wear a suit and a tie. The tie will be undone; this shows that he has a hard working job. He will have 2 children not only the baby. We believe the stressor to be that his wife wanted a divorce, and remarried and now just had another baby. The baby will be a couple months old. This represents how long he had been killing people."

Strauss added." Let's begin shall we."

Sorry me internet was down for a few days. Hope this makes up for it. Finals for college this week won't post till next weekend probably.

-Silverchief-


	9. Stayton Children

Previous.

Hotch gave off the profile start. "We are looking for a white male in his late thirties early forties'. He will have a car seat in the back of his truck. It will most likely be pink or a light maroon. He will be slightly balding with streaks of gray. He sees himself as the holy one, a saint. He will do whatever it takes to get his child back. He believes that his daughter is the key to all righteousness with the world. He is hallucinating he can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality."

JJ continued. "He will be easily distracted. He will be rubbing his arm like he has a rash. His clothes will be impressive looking but it is all a disguise. He will wear a suit and a tie. The tie will be undone; this shows that he has a hard working job. He will have 2 children not only the baby. We believe the stressor to be that his wife wanted a divorce, and remarried and now just had another baby. The baby will be a couple months old. This represents how long he had been killing people."

Strauss added." Let's begin shall we."

3 Hours Later.

Emily's POV

The team had split up to go to different sections of the city but they were only a phone call away. JJ and Garcia had stayed at the police department. JJ was pregnant, and Garcia didn't work in the field

Hotch and Rossi had taken the north side of the small city. Reid and Emily had taken the east. The other officers had taken the outer county and the south and east area.

There weren't many people out in their area. They were holding hands while Reid drove. I spotted a vehicle behind an alley. There was a man twitching and rubbing his arm furiously. Reid called Hotch and Rossi they said they were on their way.

Emily noticed that he was pointing the gun into the car and she jumped out of the car yelling. The man shot the gun off it missed and hit the floor instead. He looked at her surprised. She jumped on him before he could fire again.

By this time Reid was right by her side handcuffing him while she pinned him down. Emily got up and looked inside the car. There was only the baby covered in blood. She opened the door and removed the baby. She seemed unhurt the blood wasn't hers.

Reid asked." Where are they? Where are your ex-wife and your kids?"

The man smirked evilly. "That wife of mine won't be here any time soon. She isn't got much time left. As for the kids they aren't mine anymore." Reid through him in the cop car that pulled up.

Emily was on the phone when he turned around. He could hear her saying. "Hotch he left the kids at the boyfriends house they aren't his kids. They probably were stolen. That is why the wife started to fight back. She is in a church or cemetery somewhere. Have Garcia check close areas. Most likely the church he attends."

Hotch responded.

Emily replied." We are on or way."

Reid ran over to the car as Emily got in. He sped off with the lights off. They reached the church first.

They kicked the door in and ran inside with their guns out. They found her nailed to the cross in the foyer. Reid got the cross to lay back. Medics rushed in and put her on a gurney to go to the hospital.

Hotch and Rossi arrived saying they had the children. The team headed to the hospital. Only then did Emily realize that she still had the child in her arms. She was soundly asleep. When they reached the hospital they had her checked out and put under a secure nursery. Emily argued with the doctors and they let her hold her I the waiting room. The baby calmed her. The baby had a bottle in her mouth slowly drinking it down. Reid sat by her with his arm around her and the baby. He watched her feed. There was a yelling of "MAMA, DADDY!"

Everyone looked around to see Henry and Jack running towards a scared but joyous couple, JJ and Aaron. They held their children. The other children looked up at the happy family a little sad. Strauss sat by them telling them how they did well keeping each other alive. She held them both close but saw how they enviously looked at Henry and Jack. She gave JJ a look and she whispered something to Aaron and he looked up. He told Jack and Henry something and they looked over at the two children.

The boys walked over to the other little boy and girl by Strauss. Henry asked." Want to come and play with us in the play room? They have a lot of cool toys."

The team laughed at his high pitched voice. He wanted to be friends with everyone. Just like JJ, did when she was younger. He wanted everyone to feel welcome.

The children looked at both Henry and Jack. Then they quietly squeaked out "Yes." You could barely hear them. They all started to walk into the next room. It had a clear glass so you they could watch the children. Although they didn't have to Garcia and Morgan were with them watching them and laughing.

The doctor came out and asked to speak with Aaron. JJ went with him. They came back a few minutes later with worried faces on. The team waited patiently to let them speak.

JJ spoke first. "Mrs. Stayton has survived. Which is a good thing but the psychological damage to her brain is too extensive she has had much memory loss as well."

Reid asked" What type of psychological damage JJ?"

Aaron answered for her. "Her mind still believes that she is a child. She has lost all recollection of the past twenty years. This makes her unfit to take care of her children. They cannot locate the original parents. They are most likely druggies or dead. The state will come to pick them up after tomorrow. They will go into the foster system then."

Everyone was silent. They just stared at the children playing happily without knowledge of the outside world. All that mattered was that they were having fun.

What you think of it? Give honest opinions please I can handle it. I am writing the next chapter now. I will most likely post with this chapter. Finished finals for college. Now I have End of Courses for high school. That is what I get for being an overachiever. LOL. Have a cool week.

-Silverchief-


	10. New Lives

Hotch and Rossi arrived saying they had the children. The team headed to the hospital. Only then did Emily realize that she still had the child in her arms. She was soundly asleep. When they reached the hospital they had her checked out and put under a secure nursery. Emily argued with the doctors and they let her hold her I the waiting room. The baby calmed her. The baby had a bottle in her mouth slowly drinking it down. Reid sat by her with his arm around her and the baby. He watched her feed. There was a yelling of "MAMA, DADDY!"

Everyone looked around to see Henry and Jack running towards a scared but joyous couple, JJ and Aaron. They held their children. The other children looked up at the happy family a little sad. Strauss sat by them telling them how they did well keeping each other alive. She held them both close but saw how they enviously looked at Henry and Jack. She gave JJ a look and she whispered something to Aaron and he looked up. He told Jack and Henry something and they looked over at the two children.

The boys walked over to the other little boy and girl by Strauss. Henry asked." Want to come and play with us in the play room? They have a lot of cool toys."

The team laughed at his high pitched voice. He wanted to be friends with everyone. Just like JJ, did when she was younger. He wanted everyone to feel welcome.

The children looked at both Henry and Jack. Then they quietly squeaked out "Yes." You could barely hear them. They all started to walk into the next room. It had a clear glass so you they could watch the children. Although they didn't have to Garcia and Morgan were with them watching them and laughing.

The doctor came out and asked to speak with Aaron. JJ went with him. They came back a few minutes later with worried faces on. The team waited patiently to let them speak.

JJ spoke first. "Mrs. Stayton has survived. Which is a good thing but the psychological damage to her brain is too extensive she has had much memory loss as well."

Reid asked" What type of psychological damage JJ?"

Aaron answered for her. "Her mind still believes that she is a child. She has lost all recollection of the past twenty years. This makes her unfit to take care of her children. They cannot locate the original parents. They are most likely druggies or dead. The state will come to pick them up after tomorrow. They will go into the foster system then."

Everyone was silent. They just stared at the children playing happily without knowledge of the outside world. All that mattered was that they were having fun.

Reid's Pov

He knew all too well about permanent brain damage. His mother was being hospitalized because of it. Reid felt sorry and sympathy for these three young children.

Emily still held the baby who had not cried at all during the time which she held her. The baby seemed to calm Emily if anything else.

Reid knew that Emily was reaching the age of menopause and she most likely couldn't bear any children. He could see in her eyes how she loved children. Growing up an only child both of them wished for a play mate someone who knew what their life was like.

Suddenly Reid got an idea.

He excused himself and Emily and pulled her into a quiet empty hospital room. She still held the sleeping baby to her chest.

"What is it Reid? You look like a kid in a candy store." Emily said quietly as to not wake the baby in her arms.

Reid replied so fast that it seemed like one long word. "-...

Emily interrupted his muttering with a hand over his mouth. "Reid, slow down. Will you please do that if I remove my hand?"

Reid nodded.

Emily removed her hand saying "Good now what are you rambling about?"

"I was trying to say you know that I love you. I want to make you extremely happy. I can see the way you are with these children and the baby. So why don't we adopt them. You and I are both responsible adults. We know how to take care of ourselves and the kids. We are both well off with money. I know it is a giant leap but I want to raise these kids with you if you want to. We can give them everything they every wanted. So what do you say?" Reid said a bit more slowly.

Emily seemed to freeze and Reid thought he judged wrongly about the loving look in her eyes.

After a few minutes of thought she carefully replied.

"Reid I do love you and would do anything to make you happy as well. I do love these children already as if they were my own. I would be honored to raise these children with you. However, what are we going to do with our jobs? We are always going to be gone for long periods of time. How will we care for them then?" Emily replied thoughtfully.

Reid thought for a minute. "There is a job opening as Assistant Director of the Intelligence Department. I could still help with cases. I wouldn't go with you but I could stay with the kids and still be in the FBI. I'm a genius we can work something out. What do you say?" Reid asked nervously.

"I would love to Spence."

Just then the baby woke up and seemed to be getting a little fussy. "Well aren't you a little cute baby aren't ya?" Spence cooed picking her up in his arms.

He thought this will work.

Sorry about the long time between posts. Lost someone close to me and haven't been able to even write a sentence till now. Hope you like it.

-Silverchief-


	11. Hospital Conversation

_Previous..._

_"I would love to Spence."_

_Just then the baby woke up and seemed to be getting a little fussy. "Well aren't you a little cute baby aren't you?" Spence cooed picking her up in his arms._

_He thought this will work._

**Emily's POV**

I was astounded by the way Spencer lifted the baby up in the air. He seemed to be a natural with the baby not like before she left before...before Doyle. Then he had the Reid affect. His laughable ability to set off every baby and dog whining within a mile of him. The entire team including me would just laugh at him.

But now, seeing him with the baby, I could just see us with all three children playing in the background. In a beautiful two story house. It had white French windows, with white trim and a red front door. It was a light creamy beige on the outside but the inside was filled with color. The entire team seemed to be in attendance. JJ and Aaron where there with four children running around. Jack, Henry, a blonde little blue eyed boy about two, and JJ holding a little girl who looked like a carbon copy of Hotch.

Morgan was with a beauty by his side and had two little girls running around his legs. Penelope was with child as her husband was chasing a little girl with her short hair in ponytails. She was dressed in the pinkest shade imaginable and wearing a tutu and a tiara. Rossi was over talking to Hotch by the barbeque pit. Both where flipping hamburgers and hot dogs but only Rossi was wearing a Kiss The Cook apron. I don't know why I looked but I turned my head from the view to look back at the house's back door.

Spencer came out holding a birthday cake for someone but, before I could look to see whose it was I was back in the present time again. Spencer was looking at me worriedly. I just looked into his eyes and smiled.

They left the empty hospital room to head back into the waiting room. The entire team was still there talking to each other. Even Rossi and Erin where striking up a conversation. Penelope and Morgan where still in the play room with all four children. The baby Spencer was holding was still making weird faces at him.

As we walked closer the entire team looked at us and seemed to instantly know about our decision. They just smiled and seemed to silently encourage us to walk up to the doctor.

Reid introduced both of us and asked the doctor for the number of the social worker that was coming in the morning. The doctor just smiled at us and handed us the worker's card and told us we where doing these children a great service.

**Reid POV**

I was so happy inside I couldn't even remember being this happy in forever. Well maybe when Emily spent that first night, or when she returned into my life again.

Now all we had to do was ask the children about them living with us and the paperwork with the state.

No matter what I knew we where going to be fine.

Until I heard the worst scream come from my angel's lips.

Hahahaha! Cliff hanger. I hate them just like everyone else but I have to start making the deserts for the early thanksgiving dinner at my house tonight.

Sorry for the wait. Will write more this week hopefully.

-Silverchief-


End file.
